


Phillip Altman x Reader (One Shots)

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Phillip Altman - Fandom, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Altman x reader, Drinking, F/M, Holidays, Oral Sex, PDA, Phillip Altman x reader, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexy, Smut, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: A collection of all my one-shots written originally for Tumblr with Altman.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

##  Drinks with Phillip Altman

You stirred the ice in your drink; wondering why the fuck you had come out. You were tired of spending every night sitting in front of your laptop watching Netflix and scrolling social media. 

You had been living in this town for six months and had not made any worthwhile friendships. The town, despite being a suburb of New York City, had quite the small-town feel; lots of gossip and cliques. 

The dating scene was pretty dull. You had downloaded a dating app; after three different attempts at dates, you were feeling hopeless. The town was full of sex-deprived recently divorcees that were looking to make their ex-wives jealous. 

You sighed and grabbed your phone; it was only 9 pm. Well, at least you had more whiskey at the house. You poured back the remainder of your drink.

“That kind of night?” 

You looked to the right of you to discover a towering man eyeing you with a grin. You smile and slowly put your empty glass down.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” You say feeling suddenly nervous. He slid in the stool next to you, running his fingers through his black, wavy hair; he extended his hand out to you.

“Phillip.” 

His eyes were dark and full of amusement. You felt yourself smile as you took his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Phillip.” 

Phillip had a prominent, notable nose, freckles were sweetly sprayed over his face; his mouth plush and poutier than what you normally see in men. He was the kind of man that took you a few minutes to realize how incredibly handsome he was; you felt your stomach flip. He easily was the most impressive man in the bar. 

* * *

“So, it looks like you were heading out? What can I say to keep you here a bit longer? I don’t enjoy my own company enough to sit here alone.”

You laugh and you realize that you may be in trouble with how charming he was.

“You can buy me a drink.” You reply, pushing the empty glass towards him. Phillip smiled a toothy grin.

“Easy. It’s already done.” He nodded to the bartender for a second round.

“You want to do a shot with me?” He tilted his head towards you playfully. 

You put your hands up.

“Oh no. No, shots.” 

Phillip smirked, bit his bottom lip, and leaned in closer to you.

“What if I say please?” 

He smelled delicious and those big dark eyes were hard to take in; you felt yourself nodding ‘yes’. He clapped his hands and smiled.

“Great, whiskey shots for me and the beautiful lady here!” 

The next three and a half hours were a bit of a blur. You and Phillip had ended up, tucked away in the corner of the bar. You had done at least three rounds of shots and two drinks each. You had spent the night listening to each other revel in memories of your youth. 

Phillip was quite the traveler. He had attempted to start numerous endeavors over his twenties; all had failed. He was now running his family’s sporting goods business with his brother. He credits its recent success to his social media skills. 

You see that the bar is now empty and the bartender is wiping things down. You clear your throat and try to steady your thoughts; your head is floating. Phillip pulls out a couple of twenties and throws them on the table. You go to object but he puts his hand up in protest.

“My treat. You had to listen to my bullshit the entire night.” He smiled and held out his hand to you.

“Let’s go get a cab.” 

You put your hand into his and it immediately disappears. “Wow, what big hands you have.” You think to yourself conjuring up images of Little Red Riding Hood. 

“What’s so funny?” He asks as he leads you out into the parking lot. You must have been smiling to yourself.

“ Oh, it’s nothing.” You wave your free hand in front of you. You suddenly are aware that you have followed Phillip to the back of the lot; standing next to a black Jag.

“Like my car?” Phillip smiles and puts his hand on the hood. You shake your head playfully.

“Nope, not really my style.” 

He laughs and leans against it.

“It’s everybody’s style.” He paused and then opened his arms slowly.

“Come over here.” His voice low and teasing. Your walls clenched at his tone; your eyes traced the suddenly pronounced tightness of his black tee-shirt against his chest and broad shoulders. He was so tall; Jesus. You wanted to wrap your legs around those hips. 

Phillip grinned and knowingly stepped closer to you; hooking his finger on the edge of your skirt, he pulled you gently to him. You let out as a sigh as he pressed you to the edge of the car, cupping your face in his hands, he pressed his mouth against yours. Phillip started slowly licking into your mouth and you responded by sliding your hands around his waist and pulling him into you. Letting go; he tucks your hair behind your ear.

“I want to fuck the shit of you right now.” He says breathlessly as he leans into the nape of your neck and starts placing small kisses on your skin. 

You hear a small whimper escape your lips. Phillip eagerly responds by moving his hands down your sides and cups your ass. You yell out in shock as he places you gently on the hood; parting your knees, he positions himself between your legs. 

He places a small kiss on your lips as his hands start working your skirt up. You close your eyes at his touch on your thighs; his fingers reached the edge of your thankfully, sexiest pair of black panties. He pouted his lips and pulled at them, signaling for you to help. You giggle and lift your ass up so that he can slide them off; your bare ass now pressed on the cold metal. 

“Your ass cheeks are on my car.” He laughs and wraps his hands behind you, rubbing his hands up and down your outer legs. 

“ Condom?” You whisper leaning in; not wanting to waste any more time. Phillip sweeps his tongue across his bottom lip and nods.

“But first.” He spreads your legs wider and starts again on your neck. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” He whispers as he starts pushing down the front of your shirt; wrapping your legs against him you feel his hands become more insistent. You wanted to rip his shirt from his back and feel his flesh under your nails. 

Carefully, he slides his hand between your legs, cupping your crotch, he slides two fingers inside your folds and begins rubbing your clit. You moan out as he picks up the rhythm and sucks on your neck. You feel your walls tighten as he rubs you through your orgasm. 

Phillip smiles at his work and slowly lifts his wet fingers to his mouth, sucking on them and smiling, he gestures to you. You lean forward and take them in your lips; his eyes widen in delight. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulls out a gold foil wrapper, moments later, he is thrusting his dick deep inside of you. 

Soft grunts in your ear as he buries himself deep; you tighten your legs as hard as you can against his back, arching your back you let yourself fall into the motions. You open your eyes to see a flashlight coming around the corner; you immediately start hitting Phillip’s back.

“Phillip, someones coming!” You practically shout in his ear. Sighing in frustration, he looks quickly over his shoulder. 

“Don’t you dare move.” He says leaning close to your ear. He wraps you tightly to him and leans back.

“Dan, get the fuck out of here!” He yells at the man walking in their direction.

“Phil, is that you?” The man yells back. Phillip growls and you feel his dick twitch still inside you.

“Yes, Dan. Get the fuck out of here.” Phillip nuzzles his mouth to your ear.

“Fuck it.” He groans and starts digging his fingers into the sides of your hips. 

You run your hands through his hair as he continues to thrust up into you. You feel the wave of pleasure rushing over you, you bury your teeth into his shoulder to keep from yelling out his name. Phillip digs his hands into your back as he cums. Slumping forward on to his chest, you let out a comforted sigh. Phillip leans back and wipes the hair from your face. Pulling himself out of you and dragging his jeans up, he leans down and traces kisses up your leg; eventually stopping at the apex of your hips. You let out a small cry as he kisses and licks over your folds. 

“Just want to make sure that we are all cleaned up.” He laughs as his head comes back out from under your skirt. You playfully hit him in the chest and point to the ground.

“My underwear, sir.” You tease. Phillip smiles, grabs them and puts them in his back pocket. 

“I’ll keep them for a while.” He says helping you off the car and wrapping his arm around your waist.

“I am starving. Let’s eat.” He says pulling you closer to him. 

“Is there anything open?” You ask as he leads you into the street.

“Yeah, my kitchen.” He looks over and nips your nose with a kiss. 

The night was about to get better.


	2. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime at work with Phillip?

You look across the desk at Phillip who is currently staring down at his phone. Paul, the store co-owner and manager is leading the staff meeting. Phillip being the other owner should be assisting but he typically lets Paul direct the show. He was here for the money and the perks. 

Paul looks at me in silence; realizing I was checked out, clearing my throat I look down at the agenda. We were talking about customer satisfaction. Smiling, I try to project confidence. “We have been getting some great feedback about some of our newest boating displays.” Paul smiles and nods; looking at Phillip, he grimaces. Phillip is clearly texting.

“Alright, let’s wrap it up.” Paul circles the room with his hand and walks out. You stand and lean on the table near Phillip.

“You need to at least pretend that you care about what he says.” You say with a smirk and a shake of your head. He looks up at you with a flawless smile. “I heard every word.” Laughing you walk towards the door and into the hall; Phillip seizes the back of your shirt. 

“Where you off too?” Playfully, he stands, pulls you into the room and shuts the door. You roll your eyes. Phillip starts to rub your shoulders; looking down at you; eyes darkening as he massages you.

“I am off to go work, something you don’t do very often.” You grin knowing full well what was on his mind. Phillip moves in closer to you; his hands now on your hips.

“I think it’s time for a lunch break.” He hums; leaning close to your neck.

You place your hands on Phillip’s wide chest and gently push. “It’s only 10 am.”

He blurts out his quirky laugh. “Who gives a fuck?” He says as he bounces, grinning from ear to ear; playfully he grips your hips and presses his mouth into the opening of your blouse. Instinctively, you press his head into you; eliciting a chuckle from Phillip. Looking up at you from your cleavage; he teases “Oh, so you want some lunch now?”

You feel your cheeks flush; that boyish grin paired with that prominent nose makes you weak. You knew that you would cave and fuck him. You had been fucking him for weeks; to be fair you were also dining, drinking, and hanging out. He had just moved back to town less than a year ago and was lacking entertainment; he found amusement in you.

“Not here, Phillip.” You hum as he kisses the curve of your neck.

“Yes, here.” Phillip cups your ass and pulls you off your feet; crushing his mouth against yours as he moves you to the conference table. Carefully; placing you on the edge of the table; he drops to his knees and spreads your legs. Your skirt pushes against his head. “I want to fucking devour you.” His hands with your help slide your panties off. You grab his dark waves as he presses his tongue into your folds; suddenly his nose is grinding your clit. Moaning out his name; you feel his head shoot out from underneath you.

“Don’t make me gag you.” He says jokingly; tilting his head to the door. You nod, unable to speak due to the pulsing between your legs and your labored breaths. “Fuck my face, babe.” He says as he shoves his head back under your skirt. You feel his nose back on your clit.

You do as he orders, crushing yourself against him. You hear him murmur ‘Fuck’ into your slit. Carefully, you pull your skirt up; folding it back so you have a grand view of Phillip Altman eating you out. He was so skilled. Phillip plunges two fingers inside you as he continues his onslaught of your throbbing clit.

You feel yourself start to tremble as your legs squeeze Phillips head; your walls clench his fingers as you orgasm. You savor the eruption of pleasure that washes over your body. Phillip watches you with a devious grin. “You are so fucking tasty.” Laughing, he licks the inside of your thigh.

Abruptly, the office door opens and Paul’s secretary starts to enter; Phillip bursts into giggles; jumping up, he turns to cover you. The secretary looks at Phillip and shakes her head. “Space will be available in five minutes.” He says with his characteristic charm; she quickly slams the door. Phillip continues laughing; turning he kisses your forehead, nose, and settles on your mouth.

“Panties, please?” You say holding out your hand. Philip bends down; delivering them to you with a smirk. He adjusts his clothes then envelops you in his arms.

“You are one of my favorite friends.” He says as he kisses your cheek.

**“Friends don’t do this kind of shit!”** You blurt out, rolling your eyes. Phillip cocks his head; his amber eyes glowing.

“Well, in this friendship, we do.” He slides you off the table and back on to your feet; crouching down, he straightens your skirt. Skimming, his hands up your sides and on to your breasts. He squeezes you playfully and kisses the tip of your nose.

“I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” He hums as he opens the door and walks out.

  
  



	3. New Year’s

You ran your hands down your new black dress. It flattered your ample hips and thighs perfectly, which was a rare find for you. You couldn’t wait until Phillip saw you in this; you knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off you. You looked down at your cellphone, half expecting, ‘I am running late.’ from him. He was supposed to be picking you up in ten minutes. 

You were meeting his brothers and sister in the city for a New Year’s Eve dinner and bar crawl. You had never been into the city for NYE and were pretty excited. You had only met his siblings once at Hanakkuh and Christmas; the Altman’s celebrated both holidays. Phillip had begged you to come with him; you were reluctant because you weren’t fully trusting of him and his loyalty to you, but you had been dating for a year. The relationship was going steady and strong. 

You added the dainty diamond necklace Phillip had bought you for your first anniversary. It was just the right touch to complete your look; grabbing your overnight bag, you walked downstairs and into your living room. He had five minutes left before he was late; you sighed. Your last fight was over timeliness and his incapacity to leave on time. You strapped on your shoes just as the door chimed. He made it by one minute left to spare. You opened the door, slightly peering out. Phillip was dancing back in forth on his feet; seeing you, a wide smirk spread over his face.

“I am on time.” He said as he pushed his way through the doorway; suddenly, he stopped and stared you up and down. He lingered on your chest before he grabbed you by the hips. “Change of plans. We are staying in…” He said as he dropped his face to your cleavage. You laughed and tried to peel him off you. 

“No. I have never been out anywhere exciting on New Year’s. You are taking me out!” Phillip had a tight grip on you, and you were unable to move him.

“Mmm...You smell so good.” He ran his mouth up the side of your throat and into your ear, nudging the side of your face with his nose. You easily could have let him drag you upstairs and fuck you senseless, but you always did that; you wanted something different tonight.

“Let’s go handsome.” You tried to move backward; Phillip groaned loudly and begrudgingly let go. He observed you closely as you collected your things. You turned and put your hands on hips. “Are you going to behave like a dog in heat all night?” Phillip nodded as he wandered over to you and cupped your face in his massive hands. 

“You bet your sweet ass I am... You got yourself all pretty for me. It would be a disservice to your effort if I didn’t...” He crushed your mouth to him as he ran his hands to your ass. He was so fucking charming, it was unnerving. You giggled and detached yourself again from him, moving towards the door.

“Let’s go, Casanova.” You said as you coaxed him from the apartment. 

\----------

Judd Altman was already at the dinner table waiting; his girlfriend Penny saw you first and jumped up. 

“Phil and his lovely lady.” She placed a quick kiss on your cheek and hugged you. Judd embraced Phillip and patted him on the back. Judd stepped around the table and gave you a quick squeeze. You had just spent the holidays with them, so the awkwardness was over. However, the Altman’s had a way of making you feel accepted pretty quickly. They were a straightforward, sarcastic bunch, and it revealed a lot about Phillip’s personality. 

You all sat down, Phillip pulled his chair closer to yours; so that he could comfortably rest his hand on your thigh. You rolled your eyes secretly his touch made you crazy, but you had made it a point to never let on how much he unraveled you; you were afraid if he caught on too much that he would grow bored from the lack of chase. It was good to keep him on his toes. The conversation was light before the rest of the Altman’s piled into the restaurant. Wendy, the only girl of the siblings, came up to you immediately. You both had spent a few evenings drinking wine on the Altman roof. You clicked instantly; Phillip was pretty tickled by it. She hugged you tightly before looking you up and down.

“Woman, you look fantastic. My brother doesn’t deserve you...at all…” She turned and slapped Phillip in the chest. “You realize she is too good for you, right?” She said, hugging him. Phillip nodded with his usual smirk playing on his lips. He winked at you as his last sibling came in right behind Wendy. Paul, the oldest, patted Phillip on the back. Annie, Paul’s wife, came up to you immediately, embracing you. After the greetings and drinks were ordered, the table erupted in laughter as childhood stories poured out.

You were finishing your second glass of wine when Phillip decided to slide his hand under your dress; lightly, he brushed his fingers against your skin. You looked over at him, but he did not acknowledge you and continued to laugh at the conversation. You smiled and moved your hand to his, nodding at something Wendy said; you pushed his hand further up your dress.

You felt Phillip adjust in his seat, but his fingers started to toy with the lace on your panties. You bit down on your tongue to keep yourself from straddling him immediately. You let yourself glance over to him, he was still engaged with the conversation at the table. Nevertheless, you could tell he was excited by his half-lidded black eyes and tense posture. 

Dinner arrived, and Phillip removed his hand slowly; turning to you, he gave a soft pout before leaning forward and brushing his lips against yours. You both made it through eating without any more teasing. Phillip stole a few bites from your plate and for payment planted several kisses on your shoulder. 

Wendy beamed at every small display of affection between you and Phillip. It was hilarious at how much she loved you as a couple. Phillip had filled you in on his relationship with Wendy, how she basically raised him, and how she was personally invested in his future, including his romantic relationships. 

Phillip wrapped his arm around your shoulders, leaning in, he whispered in your ear.

“I just noticed that you are wearing the necklace that I got you. You are so fucking gorgeous.” He kissed your cheek as he rubbed your thigh with his free hand. You inhaled deeply; trying not to make eye contact with him and watching the table. He was practically in your lap. 

“Altman, you are being a naughty boy…” You hummed under your breath. Phillip’s eyes widened in amusement. He bit his lower lip before kissing your chin and slipping his hand between your legs; his fingertips brushed against you when the table started to stand and put their jackets on; Phillip slipped back, realizing everyone had signed their receipts. You cleared your throat and chugged the rest of your water. You were feeling light-headed from the wine and the sexual tension. You felt Phillips eyes on you; he was laughing to himself.

“Need some help, pretty?” He said, taking your hand. You let him help lift you up. He held out your jacket and zipped you up before kissing the tip of your nose. 

\---

The streets were insane with people; it was overwhelming, to say the least. Phillip must have felt your tension and slid his arm around your waist as you found a table in the back of the bar. The rest of the Altman crew crowded around the pool table; you turned and ran your hand through Phillip’s hair; he hummed at your touch.

“You don’t want to join your siblings?” You said as you lightly scratched his scalp. He leaned forward and kissed your cheek.

“No, I want to be right here...with you…” Phillip slid his hands up your thighs, resting his hands under your dress as he nuzzled his nose to your ear. You smiled; your head slightly floating as Phillip started to pepper kisses on your neck. You looked around the room; no one was paying attention to the handsy couple in the back; everyone was preoccupied with getting drunk and laid.

“Phil…” You whispered as he started to move to your cleavage. You heard him chuckle against your skin. He loved knowing when you were losing control; it was a game to him. He always was trying to get you flustered; he was needy as hell, and you adored him entirely for it. Phillip removed his hands and dragged you closer to him, turning your chair so that your back faced the room, grinning he moved his hands back up under your dress. You knew that he would push your boundaries to their limit regarding public displays of affection. Phillip surrounded you by enclosing his legs around yours, sinking his face to your collarbone, and grazing his lips against your skin. You hummed a sigh in response as your body responded to him. You weren’t going to be able to do this all night. You were going to end up fucking in the middle of the bar if you didn’t pull this situation back a bit. You cleared your throat and started to fidget away from him. He whined slightly and pouted his lips. “Get me some wine?” You said softly, running your finger over his chin. 

He pretended to bite at your finger before jumping up and heading to the bar. You straightened out your dress and tucked a few hairs in place. You knew you looked flustered without looking in a mirror. Looking over at the Altman’s, you saw that Phillip has stopped on his way back with your drinks to chat with them. He looked so handsome in his dark skinny jeans paired with a dress shirt and blazer. The smile he had when he was with his family was priceless; warm and youthful. He looked up and caught you staring. He winked at you and nodded in your direction to his siblings. Smirking, he walked up to the table and handed you your wine. 

“For the beautiful lady.” He sang before relaxing back in his chair. You knew you shouldn’t be having more wine, but it was New Year’s Eve. You sipped your wine knowing full well that Phillip was watching you. You looked over at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed your cheek.“I really wish I was fucking you over this table right now.” He murmured before kissing you softly. 

You ran your hand through his dark hair, giving it a little tug as you push yourself deeper into the kiss. He made a muffled sound of approval as he cupped your face in his hands. “We need to go now…” He said, shifting his hands to your waist. “Let’s ring in the New Year with you riding my cock.” He breathed with a smirk. You looked down at your cell phone. It was 10:45 pm; fortunately, Wendy planned the night out thoroughly and chose a hotel near the area of the bars. It was ridiculously expensive, but with Phillip’s new job in social media management, he insisted on paying. 

You nodded and nipped his nose. He kissed you quickly and jumped up, grabbed your coat, and swiftly started to help you into it. You rolled your eyes at his overeagerness. Phillip danced over to his siblings. You followed carefully behind; you weren’t sure what he would tell them. Wendy smirked at you and came in for a hug.

“See you for brunch.” She said as she let go of you. You exchanged quick goodbyes as Phillip practically dragged you out into the street. As soon as you exited to the sidewalk; he grabbed you by the hips and smashed his mouth to yours. As he explored your mouth, he grabbed you from behind and lifted you up off your feet. He made you feel light as a feather even though you weren’t exactly a lean woman. You started to giggle uncontrollably as Phillip began to tickle your sides, breaking the sexual tension. Letting you go, he hailed down a taxi.

\----------

Phillip playfully chased you down the hallway to your hotel room; bowing, he swiped the key card and opened the door for you. You curtsied and strolled in; the room was more lavish than any room you had stayed in before. Large, floor to ceiling windows looked out over the city. It looked magical from this elevation. Phillip slid his arms around your waist as you continued to look out the windows.

“It’s pretty neat, right?” He breathed as he nibbled on your earlobe. You nodded silently, savoring the tingles that spread over your skin as he unzipped your dress. Phillip ran his hands across your soft stomach and cupped your breasts before unclasping your bra; allowing the bra drop to the floor; he kissed your shoulders before drawing your hips towards him and motioning you to turn and face him. Phillip was standing in his boxer briefs; he had already gotten undressed. He looked delicious; the sight of his body never got old. He pulled you to him, pressing his hardness against you. “So, I'm all ready.” He said, laughing and dragging you slowly towards the king-sized bed. Phillip’s blackened eyes devoured you as he pushed you down on to the mattress. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He bent to kiss near your ankle. “I am going to kiss every inch of you.” You ran your hands over your breasts.

“Well, get to it then…” You hummed, inciting a laugh from Phillip.

“You greedy little slut!” He purred into your thigh as he kissed, nipped and licked your skin before moving and placing his mouth to your panties. You reared your hips up at him intuitively, wanting to feel his touch. He sucked in the black lace, knowing full well the lace did little to dull the sensation. You moaned softly as he delicately pulled at your panties, prompting you to help him by lifting yourself up. 

Phillip smirked as he removed his briefs, baring his incredibly thick cock. He stared intensely at you as he worked his shaft up and down. You pouted your lips and gave a tiny whimper; his eyes widened in amusement. "Oh, did you want my cock?" He slid his hands to your thighs and opened them wide; lining himself up and grinning, he slid inside of you, making you gasp. "You like that baby?" He said as he leisurely pumped you, using two fingers to knead your clit as he savored your tightness. 

You couldn't get out words to answer him; your senses were being assaulted by the pleasure mounting with each of his onslaughts. Phillip, with his free hand, squeezed your breast firmly as he began to thrust faster. You rolled your head back and cried out his name as your release rushed over you. Phillip moaned as your walls gripped tightly against him moving him through his own orgasm. 

Dipping down, he painted kisses on your stomach and breasts. "You're a bit, messy miss." He said, running his finger over your face and then promptly down your side before lowering his hand to your wet center. "You're all filled up with Phillip..." Giggling, he buried his face between your breasts. Laughing with him, you glanced over at the alarm clock, it blinked 12:06 am. Moving your hand through his hair, you hummed.

"Happy New Year, handsome..."


	4. Holidays with the Altmans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip Altman x Reader
> 
> TW: Alcohol, mention of marijuana, divorce
> 
> WC: 1,033

You swirled the ice around in your drink. You were not a fan of holiday parties, but you had been dragged to the Altman's holiday gathering every year for as long as you could remember.

Your families had been neighbors since you were a kid. It had been several years since you attended. Still, now that you had moved back home the previous summer, it was almost expected for you to make an appearance.

Wendy Altman, the Altman crew's only sister, was hilarious and one of your closest friends. Since you returned, you had reconnected. She had recently moved back to town after her divorce. It was kismet that you were both there, starting over. Wendy wasn't the only Altman you had seen more of lately; Phillip had been making regular appearances at the coffeeshop you worked at. He even had convinced you to join him for drinks a couple of times.

Phillip was as charming as ever, but that never was the problem. The dilemma was that you had been in love with Phillip in highschool. And had watched him run through the cheerleading team without batting an eye at you. You were always the friend he poured out his problems to and helped pick up the pieces of every heartbreak. It had been over a decade since those days, but you could easily see yourself falling again with every cocky smile.

You finished off the rest of your drink, checking your phone, you breathed a sigh of relief. You had been at the party for over an hour; it was a good time to skip out. It would be one thing if the party was just the Altman's, but it brimmed with almost the entire neighborhood. You were exhausted from answering questions about your divorce and what your plans were for the future.

Dropping your glass in the kitchen, you searched for your parents and Mrs. Altman. You went to turn towards the living room before a familiar giggle, and an arm snatched your waist and dragged you into the hallway. Phillip hauled you to the basement, grinning. When he got you into the bottom stairs, you realized he was drunk and, from the smell of the air, a little high. You shook your head and rolled your eyes.

"Really, Phil?" You laughed as you sat on the bottom of the stairs. Phillip turned on the small AM/FM radio.

"I can't stand that shit." He pointed up to the ceiling. "So many asskissers. I think I saw one actually attached to my mother's ass." You laugh loudly as he continued. "And if I have to keep having to fucking talk about my childhood..." He grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and popped the cap off, taking a swing. He swayed it in front of you. "Have some?" He asked, pulling a chair in front of you, straddling it.

You took the bottle and chugged down at least a shot's worth. Phillip cheered; taking the bottle back, he took another sip before abandoning it next to him. Tilting his head to the side, he stared at you, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"How's your night going?" He asked, nibbling on his bottom lip. You waved your hand in the air.

"Oh, you know, talking about my failed marriage, why I am not doing something with my education, when will I get back on the horse. I've had a couple of women slip their son's numbers into my hand. So, you know it's been great." I sighed loudly and reached my hand out for the bourbon.

Making a silly face, he bounced up, snatching the bottle from the floor. Walking to you, he motioned you to move over; sitting down on the stair next to you, he drank off the bottle before delivering it to you. Nodding, you took a sip; Phillip reached one arm around you while taking the bottle from you with the other hand. You dropped your head to his shoulder, sitting in silence as the loud happenings of the party raged on above you. After a few minutes, Phillip cleared his throat.

"So, are you going to go on any dates with these poor saps?" He hummed, his words starting to blend together. I shrugged my shoulders.

"If I get desperate, maybe." Phillip rubbed your arm in response before turning and kissing the side of your head. Your body reacted with a shiver down your spine. What was that? You turn slightly to catch a glance at him, he's staring. Phillip places his hand to your cheek, directing you to face him.

"Go on a date with me. Go on two dates with me." Your eyes widened in surprise before you blurted out a laugh.

"You are so drunk." Shaking your head, you moved to pull away. Phillip grabbed your face in both hands.

"No, I've wanted you to go on a date with me since I was 17 years old. So, if you could maybe indulge me?" Your mouth fell open at the emotion in his gaze.

"What? No..." Your brain was starting to float. You were the one with the crush on Phillip. You would have known if he had liked you. Phillip brushed his nose to yours.

"Honestly, I don't think my heart can take watching you love someone else again. You will have to put me out of my misery." You pushed away from him, trying to stand. Phillip moved quickly, holding you as you stood. "Be careful, beautiful. Where are you going?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around you, lifting you up and away from the stairs.

"Phillip put me down!" You yelped as he dragged you to the made-up cot in the corner. Dropping you on it softly, he pinned your body with his.

"Go on a date with me, please?" He whispered, lowering his face to you. The puppy dog eyes matched with his fake pout made you laugh.

"Jesus, fine!" You exclaimed, smacking his chest. Phillip grinned and leaned down brushing kisses over your face.


	5. Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Request:
> 
> Marie, if I can request, please. How about Phil with “your hair is so soft” and “When I’m with you I can be myself naturally.”?
> 
> TW: Holidays

Your eyes opened and immediately were drawn to the windows. You were in a snow globe. The soft snores arising from your chest made you smile. Phillip was peacefully snoozing in his preferred location; your bare breasts. 

He deserved the sleep after he spent the previous 24 hours carting you both around the state to your individual family houses for the holiday. He had been on his best behavior, charming and adorable as ever. Today was a day for sleeping in, lounging in comfy clothes, and lazy kisses between naps.

You carefully ran your fingers over Phillip's scalp, savoring the peaceful simplicity of the moment. Several minutes pass before a low groan rumbled from Phillip's chest. His head momentarily lifted to present you with a groggy grin before planting kisses on your sternum. 

"Good, morning handsome." You hummed, giving his head a gentle scratch. Phillip purred, in response, nestling his nose between your breasts. "Your hair is so soft." You murmured as his black strands slip easily through your fingers. Phillip chuckled into your skin.

"It should; I've been using your conditioner." You shook your head with a grin. Phillip rolled onto his back, grabbing onto you in the process. Placing you just below his chin, he caressed his lips to your hair. "Did you have a nice time yesterday?" He breathed, touching his nose to the top of your head, inhaling your scent. 

"I did! I am glad that you got to meet everyone. They were beginning to think that you weren't real." You snickered, snuggling into Phillip's chest, hiking your leg over his. Phillip directly traced his fingertips on your thigh.

"It was nice. I liked your family. They seem much more normal than mine, saner." You gazed up at Phillip. A tiny grin played on his lips as you scooted up to kiss him. "It was pretty easy actually, I was so nervous, yet when I'm with you, I can be myself naturally." Your lips dropped into a pout, and you wrinkled your nose. 

Phillip watched your reaction and chuckled. "Oh, geez... Don't get emotional on me." He roared before proceeding to attack you with tickles and kisses.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of Alcohol, Drugs, Cigarettes and Sex
> 
> WC: 661 of Fluff

The smell of cigarettes, weed, and alcohol flooded your senses. You required air. Tripping and pushing through the crowds of your former classmates, you made it outside.

Breathing in deeply, you closed your eyes. You were glad that former Class President decided on this location; an old Barnhouse lodged in a vast field. The lack of city lights and concrete was refreshing. Walking away from the racket, you made your way across the green lawn. The stars were almost close enough to touch.

You giggled as the few glasses of wine brought you to your knees. You heard his laughter before you saw him; Phillip Altman towered above you, donning his familiar smirk. You smiled up at him as he swept down, effortlessly placing you back on your feet.

Phillip Altman had been your friend since you met in Mr. Bell's 6th-grade class. He was the loud one, the boy always being sent to the principal's office and the first to punch anyone who teased you. The rest of your story played out similarly throughout the rest of your school years together.

You'd hang out on occasion, staying up until the wee hours of the morning, talking and laughing, but as teenagers, you moved in different circles. You were focused on your school work and after school clubs, and Phillip, well, he was busy with the girls, all of them, but not you - never you.

It was for the best in the end, Phillip was a much better friend than he was a boyfriend, or so you had heard from most of your senior class. After graduation, you moved into the city, diminishing your communication to casual social media messages. Today was the first day you had laid eyes on your childhood protector in ten years.

Time had been good to Phillip. Standing at 6'3, his lankiness now filled in by weight and muscle. Phillip's black locks, richer than his teen years, hid his adorably awkward ears. Beaming at the memories that raced in your mind, Phillip bound his arm around your waist, leading you further into the grass.

After a few minutes of silence, he stopped suddenly, dragging you along with him to the ground. Phillip signaled upward. You let out a tiny gasp as your eyes endeavored to absorb the celestial display above you. It had been a long time since you had seen the stars unpolluted.

Breathing in deeply, you turned and glanced at Phillip. He was staring at you. Without a word, he shifted towards you, cupping your face in his hands; he touched his lips to yours. Breaking away after a moment, you pushed against Phillip's chest.

"What was that?" You gasped, searching his face. Phillip ran his hand through his hair, blurting out his boisterous laugh.

"I've only wanted to do that since 9th grade!" Smirking, he shook his head, maintaining his laughter. "I told myself that if I saw you again that I would kiss you... So, here we are." He said, locking eyes with you. The statements he was making were not computing. He didn't like you. He never wanted you! You were like his little sister.

"Altman, how could you deliver this bullshit?" You spat, venturing to get up. Phillip was faster and seized you by the waist, drawing you back to him.

"I always thought you were too good for me. I didn't deserve you." He hummed in your ear, letting go of you. You stopped at his words.

"What?" You breathed, settling into the grass. Phillip sighed, rubbing his thumb down your cheek.

"You heard me." He murmured, leaning in to brush a kiss to the tip of your nose. "But I thought maybe now; I am not so bad. Perhaps, I could try to make up for past mistakes." Hesitating momentarily, you shrugged your shoulders.

"Okay, sure." You sounded, a smile radiating over your face. Phillip chuckled.

"Okay, sure." He mimicked before pulling you in for a second kiss.


End file.
